A Backdraft Fic
by Lizzy21
Summary: What if brian had died instead of stephen?
1. Death of a True Hero

A Backdraft fanfic

A/N: There are absolutely no Backdraft Fan Fics out there. So I took the liberty of writing one. I thought it might be nice to explore the possibility of Brian dying instead of Stephen. If you have never seen the movie, please do! Then you can read and review my story. I do not own Backdraft or any of its characters.

P.S. Irish rose, You rock! Thanks for all the support. I can't wait to read your fanfic on Backdraft.

The first half of the first chapter comes pretty much out of the movie, just as a recap and background.

"Where's 17?" Brian asked frantically, while fastening his turnout coat.

"I don't know." Replied the two firemen that were passing. Brian ran up to the next firefighter he saw.

"Where's 17?" Brian asked again.

"Seventeen's on the roof." Came the reply. Brian didn't even stop to thank the man before he started to climb the ladder to the roof. He didn't have to look to long before he found who he was looking for. Stephen and Axe. 

"Stephen!" Brian yelled as he came closer to the two men. Stephen waved him away and continued his conversation with Adcox. 

"Jesus Axe, you're a fireman. You're burning people. What were you thinking?"

"I saw the files Stephen. They were closing firehouses; they were killing our friends for money. I had to do it. I had to do it for the department." Adcox said.

"Did you do it for Tim, John?" Brian asked, glaring at Adcox.

"You shut up. You're dad would fucking puke if he saw how you shit on his department!"

"What would he say about what you're doing?"

"You're dad died; died saving my life. And they were killing our friends for money. What the FUCK would you do?"

Brian turned to Stephen and said, "Look you're his L.T. You've got to handle this." Stephen let this sink in and, yet he still seemed confused. The next thing that filled Stephen's ears sent waves of relief and panic throughout his body. The roof was collapsing in on itself. He turned to Brian and yelled, "Get to the side, Brian, It's gonna go!"

Brian turned and ran to the parapet and lunged towards a ladder. He only managed to hang on for a moment before he plummeted down into the darkness. He landed hard on his back and opened his eyes. _Still in one piece,_ he thought to himself. He looked around and decided to follow the stairs. Another blast sent him flying through a window and into an elevator shaft. He hit the water and quickly began kicking towards the surface. When he finally did, he gulped the precious air and frantically called "Hello, can anyone hear me? 17? I'm in the elevator shaft. Help!"

He was about to give up all hope when he heard the unmistakable sound of wood splintering because of an axe. Moments later Stephen's head popped into view. "Brian!"

"Hurry up, I'm burnin' up in here!" Brian said. Stephen looked over and saw that the gas main had broken. He backed away from the elevator shaft and took a running start toward the gaping hole. Brian saw his older brother fly across the shaft and hit the wall, turning off the gas as he slid down. He plunged into the water and bobbed up. 

"You alright?" Stephen asked

"Yeah. You alright?" Brian asked in return

"Uh huh. We gotta get out of here. This whole place is gonna blow." They made their way out of the shaft and thought the maze of canisters with volatile chemicals, waiting to explode, and seer their skin. They had almost made it out of the building, when a blade flashed in front of their faces. It was Adcox. 

The blade missed Brian, but the handle didn't. He was knocked to the ground and his vision went white. When he could finally see again, he saw Stephen trying to talk some sense into Axe.

"Just put the ax down and we'll talk. Come on, we're Dennis's kids. John, please." Stephen pleaded. Brian stumbled forward to join his brother and they both tried to calm the elder man down. He finally sank to his knees and began to sob.

"I did it for him." Was all that Adcox was saying. Suddenly an explosion that hurt Brian's eyes and ears rocketed through the factory. He was knocked off balance and was hit by flying debris. He lay pinned, watching Stephen try to save Adcox from going over. He failed and sunk to his knees in defeat. Then thoughts of Brian popped into his head. He frantically looked around for his brother. He finally found him, lying pinned and unhurt. Stephen lifted the piece of jagged metal away from his brother's body and helped him up. 

They were so close to the exit that they could see the night sky when another explosion ripped through the already weakened building. Brian looked upwards to see a barrel coming straight for them. Brian lunged at Stephen, knocking him out of the way. Stephen turned to see his little brother get bowled over by the huge barrel. He screamed his name and saw Brian crumple to the ground.

Within seconds, Nightengale and Santos were helping Stephen lit the heavy barrel away from Brian. Stephen leaned down and said, "Brian, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, help me up." Brian said. Stephen couldn't help but smile. He grabbed his brother's forearm and hoisted him up. Brian limped the rest of the out of the building, using Stephen as support.

"You sure you okay, probie?"

"Yeah I'm fine." There was no way that he could tell Stephen that he was really hurt. For one thing, it hurt too much to breathe, let alone talk, and another reason was that Stephen would have a shit fit. Stephen deposited him on the tailboard on 17's engine, and went off to get water for them from the Recovery Crew.

Brian could slowly feel his blood pressure dropping and his body getting heavy with exhaustion. The darkness was creeping around him like a cloak, Warm and comforting. He was so tired. He could see Stephen waiting for the water. There was so much he wanted to tell him. How he really didn't blame him for what happened in the past, with their mom and dad dying. Stephen had given up so much for him. So much to thank him for.

The darkness was clouding his vision now. He was fighting for every breath. Santos noticed his condition and leaned down.

"Bri, you okay, man?" He asked. Brian couldn't hold on any longer. He slowly slipped off the tailboard and collapsed in a heap on the ground. He could hear Santos calling for a medic. Stephen looked curiously at the area where the flourish of movement and noise was. He slowly walked back to where he had left Brian. He quickened his pace when he realized that it might be Brian. He was in a full speed sprint when he saw his brother's body on the ground. Stephen pushed through the crowd of firemen and paramedics that had gathered. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked frantically. He leaned down to Brian and felt for a pulse. It was weak and thready and his skin was already mottled from critically low blood pressure. "Brian open your eyes! Open your eyes!" 

Brian cracked his eyes open as he was being loaded into the ambulance. "Stephen?" He called out, so weakly that his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here Bri, I'm not going anywhere." He said, fear straining his voice. The medic uncovered Brian's abdomen to reveal a bruise that spanned from his navel to his pecks. He was bleeding to death.

"Stephen, I'm sorry for being such a bad brother." Brian said, his voice cracking as the tears of pain fell from his dirty face.

"No! Don't you ever think that! I love you, you're the only brother I got, so stay with me!" Stephen said with anguished love in his voice. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sorry I left. Tell Jen that. Please tell her for me. I never meant to hurt you either." He said though his labored breath and gritted teeth.

"You were really great in there. I'm so proud of you." He said, tears flowing freely now.

"I'm not afraid to die. I'm not afraid—" Brian choked out, but then was cut off by the blood that sputtered from his mouth. "Do you think Dad would be proud?"

"Oh God, Brian. Yes. Brian please, you're the only family I got left." Stephen pleaded.

"No more nightmares." Brian said unexpectedly. "No more bad dreams."

"Please stay with me."

"Sorry, got a lunch date with Dad." Brian said, before he finally let go of all the harbored pain.

Brian was escorted to the Cook County General Hospital, where the staff worked for a half an hour trying to revive him. It was no use. Brian was gone. The female doctor came out to break the news to everyone. Stephen recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lt. McCaffrey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Hunter. I treated your brother, Brian. He sustained serious injuries and despite the very best medical care, we were unable to revive him. I'm sorry." The doctor said. Many a time had he been in the place of the giving consoling and never before had he had a doctor say the lines that they must practice over and over again with such compassion.

"Would you like to call anyone for you? Family? Wife?" She asked, putting her hand on his back. 

"No, thank you though." It struck him then that Dr. Hunter may have been related to the Hunter brothers, at another station. "Excuse me? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you related to Lt. Hunter at station 56?"

"Yes, he's my husband. He has a great deal of respect for you. And so do I. Once again, I am sorry for your loss. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you." He said before turning to make the death announcement calls on a payphone. It was 2:30 in the morning and he doubted that the person he wanted to talk to the most was in the talking mood.

OK! That was the first chapter of a three chapter story (three is my min. If I get good reviews, I'll continue)

Please review!


	2. Phone Calls and Seeing Helen

A Backdraft fic

Chapter two 

Phone calls and Seeing Helen

Stephen picked up the receiver on the payphone and fed the money into slot. He threw caution to the wind and dialed the number that he had once given out as his. Now it was solely Helen's. He waited for the voice he longed to hear come over the phone.

Helen awoke in a drowsy stupor to the phone ringing shrilly. _Who would be calling at this hour?_ She thought to herself. She picked up the phone and was prepared to give the caller hell. "Hello?" She said harshly.

"Helen, it's me." Stephen said, weak from exhaustion.

"Stephen? Why the hell are you calling this late? What is so important that it couldn't wait for tomorrow?" She asked, sounding bitchier than she had originally planned. At least he wasn't drunk. She could tell by the way that his voice sounded. Broken and tired.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I just—Brian—can I just come over? There's something I need to tell you."

"Stephen what's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Please?"

"Okay. You sure you're okay?"

"No, I'll never be okay. I'll be over there in a few minutes." He said before he hung up the phone. He walked down the hall and glanced at Nightengale and Santos. Pengelly and Schmidt had joined them and now they all had looks of pity for him on their faces. "I have to take care of a few things." He exited through the sliding doors and took the El to the station. He got into his truck and drove to his old house.

Helen opened the door before he had a chance to knock. She led him inside and looked him full on. His eyes were red-rimmed and his white station shirt was filthy with grime. He stood in the middle of the front room and looked at her. 

"I—Brian—he—he's gone." He sputtered. Helen looked at him with a look of confusion.

"He skipped town again? Why?" She asked, wondering why Brian's leaving would effect him so much. Brian had always seemed like he hated Stephen.

"No, you don't understand. He—he died."

"What? How? Jesus, Stephen, what happened?" Helen said, rushing to comfort him. Tears once again sprang from his eyes and he sat down on the couch.

"There was a huge fire. I don't even know when he decided to show up." He let out small laugh and continued, "He came to warn me, to protect me."

"From what?" Helen asked.

"Axe. He did it. He was setting the fires. Brian found out and he came to protect me."

"Oh God."

"He's gone too, but I don't care, the son of a bitch. We were almost safe and the roof caved in. He saved my life. I—he was the only family I had left." He said. Helen felt so bad for him and before she knew what she was saying, she said, "You have me. And Sean." Stephen looked up at her with pitiful eyes, buried his head in her chest, and cried with forceful sobs.

"I gotta call Jen. He wanted me to tell her a few things. Can I use the phone?" He asked. Helen handed the receiver to him and he dialed the number that he had gotten from her a few months later.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jen it's me, Stephen."

"Stephen, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Could you come to the old house?" He asked. He knew that she would know what he meant. Come to his old house.

"Why, is everything alright?" 

"Just come. Please."

That was all Jennifer needed to hear. She quickly got dressed and headed over to the old house. It took her about twenty to get there because she lived on the North side and Stephen lived on the South side. She parked the car out on the street and went up to knock on the door. She waited on the stoop until Stephen answered the door.

"Jen, come in." He said quietly. Immediate memories of her and Brian came to mind. Making out in the kitchen while Stephen was as work. Helen walking in on them numerous times.

"Jen, I have some bad news." Stephen said, taking a shaky breath.

"Brian? Is he okay?" She asked weakly. She had been mad at Brian for making her take a real look at her boss and what a scumbag he really was. Now she was getting the feeling that she would never get the chance to rekindle any kind of relationship.

"He's gone, I'm sorry. Um—this is kind of hard for me to tell you. But, he was thinking of you before he went. He loved you; more than you'll ever know. He said he was sorry."

"Was he in any pain?" She asked, trying to keep herself from passing out.

"No. He was a real hero." He said. He knew that he was lying. Brian was in so much pain before he went, it hurt Stephen physically just thinking about it.

Jennifer could not handle it anymore. She sank to the floor and bawled. So many things that will never be said. All she could manage was "That's all he ever wanted, to be a hero like his dad." Stephen gathered her up in his arms and tried to console her, knowing it would be impossible

Brian's funeral was one of great honor. He rode in the back of Engine 17 because both Rimgale and Stephen had requested it. No one would ever know about Adcox. The final report came saying that the arsonist died in the last blaze that he caused.

The honor guard handed the folded American Flag to Stephen and he gave it to Jennifer. Stephen had Brian's fleeting moments of life. That's all he wanted. Except his brother back, but no honor guard could give that to him. He looked over to Jennifer and she was crying again. Her tears, mixing in with the rain that was falling now. He went over to her and once again gathered her up into his arms.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked gingerly, not wanting to hit a nerve.

"What Brian will miss. Family, growing old." She said, turning to face Stephen. "Fatherhood."

"Oh Jen." He said, knowing immediately. "When?"

"The night Tim was burned. Oh God Stephen, what am I gonna do? I can't handle it all by myself."

"Everything will be okay, you'll see. Brian would've mad a hell of a dad."

"I know." She said. Stephen led her to an awaiting limousine from in which they would travel to the dinner that they would have at Willie's, the bar in which Brian had visited just six months ago. 


	3. No Stool at Willie's for Brian

A Backdraft Fic

Chapter 3

No Stool at Willie's for Brian

The limo pulled up the street and parked in the parking lot. Stephen got out first and helped Jennifer out. She nodded her thanks and then went to greet the rest of the station. Pretty much everyone knew that she and Brian had been together on and off over the years. They all enveloped her in hugs and apologies. 

Stephen watched her get safely into the bar, which was now full of mourners, and turned to Helen. "I miss him so much already and it's only been three days." He said, sighing and shoving a hand through his sandy hair that was damp from the rain.

"I know." Helen said, at a loss for words. How could she help someone who was hurting so much? She never completely understood the relationship between Stephen and Brian. She merely accepted it as their relationship. Stephen was forever the protector. It was scary. The one time that Brian turned the tables, he was killed in the process. She would never mention this to Stephen, though. It would do irreparable damage to him/ 

"You want to know what he said to me before he went?"

"Stephen, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"He said that he had a lunch date with dad. After twenty years, he remembered."

"Remembered what?" She asked, covering his hand with hers. He was in such pain; it hurt her so much to see him like this. It seemed like the tears he shed wiped away the years of nasty words and screaming matches. He was like a small child, scared.

"Brian and Dad were supposed to go out to lunch the day he went with him on that call. He was so excited to go out alone with him. He was still excited, after twenty years, he was still excited."

Okay this chapter was a short one, but I though it was necessary to show that Stephen and Helen may have a chance still. What will happen to the baby and the rest of the McCaffrey's? Tune in for the next chapter. Coming soon. 


	4. He Comes In Mysterious Ways

A Backdraft Fic

Chapter 4

He Comes In Mysterious Ways

Stephen insisted that he all right to go home to the boat the night of the funeral, but Helen would not hear it. She wanted him home with her. She also insisted that Jennifer stayed with them. Helen set Jen up in the Guestroom and Stephen was to sleep on the couch.

At about three in the morning, shuffling in the kitchen awakened Stephen. He blinked away confusion as he remembered where he was and why. He slowly got off the couch and went to go investigate who was making all the noise in the kitchen. He gently pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and saw Jennifer, sitting in one of the stools. She was crying uncontrollably. 

She looked up as she heard him come in. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah," he said, sighing, "I was up, you know, thinking."

"Brian was right."

Stephen heard this and his chest tightened, he managed to croak out past the lump in his throat, "Really, about what?"

"You could not lie well." She said with a laugh. Then the tears started to fall. "God I miss him so much."

"I know, we all do." Stephen said with a crack in his voice.

"I just thought he would always come back. I mean, when he left before, yeah I was mad as hell, but I always knew he would come home. Now, I just don't know if I can do this."

Stephen made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know it seems as if the pain will never go away, but it will subside, and you will go on living and you will have a beautiful baby."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Brian is looking out for us." Stephen turned when he heard someone come into the kitchen. Helen had woken up and she stood there, wiping tears from her eyes. "I have something to show you two." She said, turning around and motioning for them to follow. She led them out to the living room and seated them both on the couch. She went to the bureau and pulled out a huge box of tapes and even old silent movies. She put one of the tapes into the VCR and pushed play.

**__**

February 24, 1985

A 26 year old Stephen had fallen asleep on the couch, still in his uniform, and a 21 year old Brian had set the video camera up to record his exploits. He put a single finger onto his lips to signal silence. A slow smile crept over his face as he crept up next to the sleeping Stephen. He triumphantly held up a can of shaving cream and smiled evilly.

He put the shaving cream in Stephen's hand took a slender piece of paper out of his back pocket. He turned to the camera and whispered, "Watch this." He proceeded to drag the piece of paper ever so slightly over Stephen's face and neck. At first Stephen just shook his head, and wriggled his nose, then as Brian dragged the paper along longer, Stephen's hand slowly crept up to his face and neck, smearing the shaving cream all around. Then unexpectedly, Stephen's hand reached down and he began to itch his crotch. Brian turned his head and began to laugh hysterically, which woke Stephen up. 

He looked around and saw Brian with the piece of paper and shaving cream. He leapt off the couch and gave chase to Brain, all the while screaming, "I'll get you, you little shit-head!"

Mid-chase, Helen came in and sat down heavily on the couch. Brian ran shrieking from the kitchen, but halted in his steps when he saw the look on Helen's face. "Helen, you okay?" Stephen came out of the kitchen to follow Brian and when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Honey, you okay?"

"I need to talk to you for a sec, Stephen." She said. Then her eyes flickered towards Brian, "Alone."

"Out. Now." Stephen stated bluntly

"Sheesh, no artist is ever appreciated in this house." He said over-dramatically. He stomped out of the room and forgot all about the camera. So did Helen and Stephen.

"Um, you know how I went to the doctor's today?" She began uncertainly

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"Um, I, I'm pregnant."

"You're preg—pregnant?" he sputtered in disbelief. Then a slow realization dawned on him. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah. We're gonna be parents."

Stephen jumped up from the couch and yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!" 

Brian came in to see what all the noise was about. "What? What's going on?"

"Brian, I'm gonna be dad!"

"Wow! That's so great you guys. So when are you due?"  
"Around November." Helen said, still smiling.

**__**

September 30, 1991

Stephen and Jennifer sat on the couch, tears streaming down both their faces. "I had no idea that he taped that."

"A non-accidental accident." Jen said, with a smile on her face. "Brian used to say that to me. 'Jen, that was an non-accidental accident."

Helen fast-forwarded the tape to the day Sean was born. They watched as Stephen handed the baby off to Brian.

**__**

November 14, 1985

"My God, he looks like Stephen." Brian said with amazement. "He's so tiny."

"Not small enough." Helen said, exhausted from 20 long hours in labor. Brian let out a little laugh. His crystal blue eyes were gleaming with pride and it wasn't even his baby. He handed Sean off to Helen and grabbed the camera from Stephen. "Okay, now the first McCaffrey family video."

Stephen and Helen both smiled for the camera and Sean let out a gurgle of approval. The camera faded out on both of them waving good-bye to the camera.

**__**

September 30, 1991

A few hours later, they had finished watching all the movies with Brian in them. Stephen turned to Jen and asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, if you want to sleep in my bed, I'll stay out here. I can't sleep." She said.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be fine." She said. Stephen headed up the stairs and Jen started to look through the tapes again. One caught her eye and she picked the tape up. On the sticker, "Jennifer" was scribbled in Brian's handwriting. Maybe it was a tape of them during a summer or something. She placed the tape in the VCR and pushed play. At first she saw nothing but a chair. Then a figure came around sat down. It was Brian, as he had looked not a week ago. The date flashed on the screen and what Jen saw chilled her to the bone. 

**__**

September 24, 1991

Brian cleared his throat and looked into the camera. "Hey Jen." Brian said. He paused a moment before he continued. "Um—look, I know we are not really on speaking terms, but I needed to talk to you. I needed you to know that I really miss you. I was an ass and I want to make it all better. This time—I don't know, it doesn't look like it will happen. You have every right to be mad at me.

I miss the days where I could talk to you about the weird dreams I have. Boy I had a whopper last night. I saw my mom. He said 'How's my baby Brian?' I told her that I was fine and she said, 'Not you Brian' Weird, huh?

Listen, I know you are still mad at me, but I will always love you, and you can count on me no matter where I am. I will always be there.

Love you baby."

Jen just stared into his face frozen on the screen and cried. She touched the screen. She noticed every little line and wrinkle that had sprouted over the last few weeks. He looked tired. Sad. Like he knew the end was near. How could she have let him go? He needed her the most during the last days, and she was so stubborn to see it.

Stephen rolled around in bed. Like most nights, he couldn't sleep. He glanced over at the clock and saw it blinking 4:54. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"You always did that when you couldn't sleep." Stephen couldn't believe his ears. _Am I…?_

"Dead? No. They're letting me come back to say goodbye."

"Brian—I—God, I miss you so much." Stephen stammered.

"Yeah. Never really thought so many people would turn up for my funeral."

"A lot of people miss you." 

"Oh well, what's done is done, right?"

"Don't you even care that people are hurting because you're gone?" Stephen said sharply.

"Of course I care. Remember, I _am_ getting used to the whole being dead thing. I miss you all like hell."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me. I feel so guilty."

"Guilty, why should you feel guilty?"

"I let you down. I let you die. I promised myself that I would not let anything happen to you."

"I thought you learned that you can't control a 'wild spirit'."

Stephen and Brian laughed heartily at this. Stephen cautiously put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid. You won't hurt me." Stephen put his arm all the way around Brian's shoulder. "I have a hankering for some coffee, how 'bout it?"

"In this?" Stephen said, gesturing to his boxers and T-shirt.

"Hello? This is your dream. You can wear whatever you want just by thinking about it. Now get changed and let's go."

"Can I pick out clothes for you to wear?" Stephen asked.

"I'm already dressed, though."

"I thought you said it was my dream."

"Okay fine." Stephen gave a quick smile and then they were automatically taken, fully dressed, to a nearby coffeehouse.

"Callahan's? I thought this place went out of business." Brian said. "And what the hell am I wearing?"

"They're the old house blues from Seventeen." Stephen said.

"Okay, what ever you want."

"It's just, I never got the chance to do this with you. You know the brother to brother thing." They grabbed a booth and sat down. Stephen ordered their coffee and they started talking.

"So, what's it like?" Stephen asked quietly.

"What? Death?"

"Yeah, that and Heaven. I've always wanted to know."

"How are you so sure I went to Heaven?"

"I had faith."

"Good man. Always have faith."

"So?"

"Oh yeah. Well, let's see, there's lots of hot babes and they're all naked."

Stephen nearly spit out his coffee. Brian guffawed, and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "No, not really." Then Brian got quiet. "You really want to know what heaven is? It's home. I'm home and Mom and Dad are there. Heaven is life how I always wanted it be."

"What else?" Stephen asked, intrigued.

"Well it's only been a couple days, but someone is going to be leaving soon."

"How do you mean?"

"In Heaven, we all take turns being souls." Seeing the confused look on his brother's face, he added, "You now how every child born has a soul right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we all take turns being the new person's soul. If you're lucky, you get family."

"Um, Brian, do you know about Jen?"

"Oh, and the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. I personally hope that Dad will be going for him."

"Him?"

"Being dead has its perks. I get to know things before hand. Not that I won't miss raising him, but I trust Jen. Help her out, okay?"

"You don't have to ask."

"I knew I wouldn't." Brian said with a smile.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will. It all depends on if I'm chosen."

In the distance Stephen and Brian heard the Klaxon bell ringing. It grew louder and Brian whispered, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."


End file.
